Talk:Yuri Tamura/@comment-3434177-20190410015339/@comment-27702860-20190410050442
Seriously, we need another Bookwalker chapter where it’s showed the past of Yuri, as well as how she and Mako met one each other, it’s a shame that Yuri had lost in the last against Nemo because in the last one, little before deadline, the creator of Kaguya-sama Love is war used his influences for so persuading his fandom and so getting the votes turned in favor of Nemo. While the chapter does explain a lot about Hina, I really want to know if Yuri was always this introverted. Still, I want to know "what is up" with Yoshida that she plays a delinquent, clutches to her childhood, and has pictures of Tomoki plastered all over her walls Needed. - Ed. ''"So perhaps Yuri is a bit self-consicious that people will reject her, find her "weird," or whatever. '' I would say it's rather like if Yuri seek for the littlest chance of being on top of others, such as she did it by smugging about how she knew Yuu and and Tomoki in cafeteria, only for demonstrate how close she is with Tomoko, and regarding her, there is the darts incident, it looks Tomoko was right about Yuri being craved for win. Well, she did not do that to Tomoko until, briefly, when she met Yū and felt abandoned, in a way. She never does it to Yoshida. Hina, however, is very aggressive, and I think Yuri picked up on this immediately. However, as you indicate with that last sentence, maybe Yuri needed to find something she could win? Like Tomoko, she never "cared" about things where she wins. One who did was Hina famously trying to outrace Tomoko. It's pretty ironic that the only one match along tournament where Yuri got win, it were she same one where the team was eliminated from competence, which reminds me, among three first places in tornament, the class 3-5 EYAAAAAAAA MATH MAKES MY HEAD HURT I suppose I share the same Yuri's crave for grabbing any chance of win, even if it isn't the conventional one. "So her winning a game lets her really tweak Hina. She knows Hina does these sorts of things and it bothers her when she loses." And Hina did tweak her about losing earlier. Hina must also stop seeing either Tomoko or her friends as rivals, especially if Futaki becomes friends of her. That will probably, eventually, happen when Hina becomes comfortable that people do not see her as "weird." She betrayed her friends--who, in a way, betrayed her as kids do--and I think she knows that. Recall the surprise that when Yuri and Tomoko had a Hissy-Fit, it was Hina that told Tomoko to go to her when, if she was a Minami type, would have chortled with a "huh! One less!" Maybe like Yuri fearing rejection, Hina fears she will become the "clown" of a group. Despite her prejudices, Tomoko really does not do that to people . . . except Kotomi, of course . . . and the Dick Sisters. Which I like, Yuri-chan is my second favorite character of the series, and by the same way than I enjoy to see Tomoko reaching her max potential, I love seeing Yuri opening herself around. For finish, I apologize for my wall of text. No problem! Quite time before next chapter! "Food for thought!" Not that this is going to happen, but could you imagine if: 1. It becomes clear to Tomoko that Uchi has a crush on her. 2. Uchi's friends convince Uchi they support her pursuing it. 3. They--like Kayo and Glasses and probably Miyazaki--tell Tomoko they really want her to be a friend to Uchi. . . . . . . wait for it . . . 4. Tomoko does not know how the hell to tell Uchi she is not interested in her "that way." So Uchi appears a LOT in their group. How does Hina and Yuri handle it?